Hermione and the Chamber of Secrets
by xxLaurenElizabethxx
Summary: Chamber of Secrets from Hermione's point of view
1. Diagon Alley

Chapter 1: _Diagon Alley_  
Words: 2,981

It was several weeks into the summer and Hermione had not gotten a letter back from Harry yet. She had been corresponding with Ron, of course, and he hadn't heard anything either. This was beginning to worry both of them. She had been spending a great deal of her summer indoors, studying her old books and anxiously awaiting the owl that would be bringing her new school list along.

"Hermione!" she heard her mother call one morning. "There's an owl here for you!"

Hermione ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was. Sure enough, there was one of the school owls sitting on the table (Hermione had made her parents leave one of the windows open so an owl could get inside when it was time to get her school list.) She reached for it and grabbed the thick envelope. The owl ruffled its feathers and took off back through the window.

The letter began much like the one she had gotten last year, telling her to catch the Hogwarts Express on September first on Platform 9 3/4 at eleven o'clock am. Enclosed was her booklist, which did surprise her a little, as most of the books they would need for that year were written by one person.

 _SECOND YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _by Miranda Goshawk  
 _Break With a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
 _Gadding With Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
 _Holidays With Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
 _Travels With Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
 _Voyages With Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
 _Wanderings With Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
 _Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

She read the list again, still surprised that most of her books were by this Gildery Lockhart... _I bet it's some super fan,_ she thought to herself. She then grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote to Ron. Now that the booklists were out, she was worried more than ever about Harry's lack of correspondence with both her and Ron. Something must be wrong. But the last letter she had gotten from Ron said that they were going to go "rescue" him, whatever that meant. It had also been delivered by their family owl, Errol, and he had crashed into the kitchen and made a huge mess when he arrived. Hermione wondered just how many more deliveries the owl had left in him.

 _Dear Ron and Harry if you're there,_

 _I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish your one off._

 _I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course, and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?_

 _Let me know what's happening as soon as you can._

 _Love from,  
_ Hermione

...

Being back in Diagon Alley felt amazing. Hermione hadn't even really realized just how much she missed the magical world she was part of, and was glad her parents were here to enjoy it with her. They seemed a bit overwhelmed by it all, but were excited for her nonetheless. Their first stop was Gringotts, to pick Hermione up some non-Muggle money, and as they exited and stood on the stone steps, Hermione caught sight of Harry.

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" she called, running down to meet him. He was with Hagrid and looked a little worse for the wear. His glasses were broken and he seemed to have soot all over himself. "What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid - Oh, it's _wonderful_ to see you two again - Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?"

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," Harry answered. Hermione was so relieved to know that the Muggles weren't going to keep Harry away from Hogwarts and that he was okay - she had been very worried when he hadn't written to her that summer and planned to ask him about it later.

"Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid said. He was grinning and looking ahead of them. Hermione turned around in time to see Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley coming towards them.

"Harry..." Mr. Weasley was out of breath and mopped up his sweating forehead. "We _hoped_ you'd only gone one grate too far... Molly's frantic - she's coming now - "

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked. Hermione was curious about that now, too. How did Harry get separated from the rest of the Weasleys in the first place?

"Knockturn Alley," Harry said. He didn't sound too excited, and Hermione could see why. Although she had never personally been through there, she had heard some stories and had seen the entrance. It didn't look like a very nice place.

" _Excellent_!" Fred and George said together.

"We've never been allowed in," Ron said.

"I should ruddy well think not," Hagrid growled. Hermione couldn't help but agree with Hagrid on this one.

Mrs. Weasley was now approaching them, running with her handbag swinging and Ginny barely holding onto her hand.

"Oh, Harry - oh, my dear - you could have been anywhere - " Mrs. Weasley reached into her bag and brought out a large clothes brush, which she then used to get all the soot off of Harry. "Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!"

"Well, gotta be off," Hagrid said. "See yer at Hogwarts!"

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they walked up the Gringotts steps. He didn't want for them to guess. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr. Weasley's sharp voice came from behind them.

"No, he was selling - " Harry began. Mr. Weasley cut him off.

"So he's worried," Mr. Weasley's grin could be heard clearly in his voice. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something..."

"You be careful, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley warned him as they were greeted by a goblin at the bank door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew..."

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley retorted, but was immediately distracted by Hermione's parents, who were standing rather awkwardly and waiting to be introduced. "But you're _Muggles_! We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!"

Hermione appreciated her parents for having patience with Mr. Weasley. She had told them all about Harry and Ron, and they seemed quite excited for her to have found friends. And Mr. Weasley was nice enough anyway, if a bit odd.

"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione as his family and Harry were whisked away by another goblin. Hermione waited with her parents for Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys to come back so they could continue their shopping. She was so excited to get her new Hogwarts things and start her second year! It felt like just yesterday that she had gotten her letter and onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

A little while later, they all returned and then went their separate ways. Percy went to get a new quill; Fred and George had spotted their friend, Lee Jordan, and had gone off with him; Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to get Ginny her robes; Mr. Weasley asked Hermione's parents to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink; Hermione, Ron, and Harry went off on the cobblestone path, just looking and refreshing their other school supply needs.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," Mrs. Weasley said, "And not one step down Knocturn Alley!"

The three friends' first stop was at the ice cream shop, where Harry got himself, Ron, and Hermione each a strawberry and peanut butter ice cream to slurp on as they shopped. They found themselves in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Ron was staring down some Chudley Cannon robes, until Hermione remembered that she needed new ink and parchment and dragged him and Harry next door. When they ventured over to Gambol and Japes (a wizarding joke shop) they found Fred, George, and Lee Jordan grabbing some Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks and when they moved on to another tiny shop full of miscellaneous supplies, they found Percy. He had his nose buried in a book called _Prefects Who Gained Power_.

" _A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers_ ," Ron read off the back of the book. "That sounds _fascinating_..."

"Go away," Percy said peevishly.

"'Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out... He wants to be Minister of Magic..." Ron mentioned to Harry and Hermione as they left the shop and began to make their way to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione wondered what it mentioned; she had given thought to becoming a prefect herself but didn't know how badly Ron and Harry would make fun of her for voicing this desire, so she had kept her mouth shut.

When they reached the bookshop, it was packed full of witches, wizards, and students. Hermione had never seen it so full before. A look at the upper windows answered Hermione's question of why it was so busy in big, bold letters.

GOLDEROY LOCKHART  
will be signing copies of his autobiography _  
MAGICAL ME  
_ today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.

This made Hermione more excited than she had already been.

"We can actually meet him!" She said happily. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

A rather annoyed-looking wizard was at the door, attempting to create some order of the chaos. A second look told Hermione that the jostling crowd was mostly witches around Mrs. Weasley's age.

"Calmly, please, ladies... Don't push, there... mind the books, now..." the door wizard said as Hermione, Harry, and Ron squeezed inside. The first thing they all grabbed was _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ and then they joined Mr. and Mrs. Granger and the rest of the Weasleys in line.

"Oh, there you are, good..." Mrs. Weasley was patting her hair and looked rather pink in the face. "We'll be able to see him in a minute..."

As she spoke, Gilderoy Lockhart came into their view. He was sitting at a table that was surrounded by quite large pictures of his face, winking and flashing his dazzling white teeth at the crowd before him. The Lockhart sitting at the table wore robes of forget-me-not blue that Hermione couldn't help but notice matched his eyes and a pointy wizard's hat that was sitting on his head at an angle. There was a short, rather irritable wizard moving around and taking lots of photographs; Hermione frowned as the camera emitted puffs of purple smoke with every snap.

 _That can't be good for the books..._ Hermione thought to herself, eyeing the smoke.

"Out of the way, there," he snapped at Ron, which made Hermione frown even more. "This is for the _Daily Prophet_ \- "

"Big deal," Ron retorted, rubbing his foot and glaring at the photographer.

Gilderoy Lockhart had heard the exchange and looked up. He saw Ron, and then his eyes fell on Harry. He leapt to his feet and shouted, "It _can't_ be Harry Potter?"

 _Poor Harry,_ Hermione thought as his face turned red and he was yanked to the front of the crowd by Lockhart himself. The crowd began to applaud. The photographer began to snap away even more madly, now obscuring most of the Weasleys in the camera's purple smoke. After what seemed like a hundred pictures, Hermione saw Harry try to get away from Lockhart, only to be pulled back again as he threw his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, "what an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography - which I will be happy to present him now, free of charge - he had _no idea_ that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd began to cheer and clap even harder than before as Harry was presented with Lockhart's entire collection of books. He walked out of the limelight and back to the Weasleys, where Hermione watched him tip the books into Ginny's new cauldron, mouthing something to her that Hermione couldn't hear. Then came a voice that she heard quite clearly, and was not happy to hear again. She moved forward to grab her set of Lockhart's books and listened.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" It was Malfoy. " _Famous_ Harry Potter, can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Ginny piped up. Hermione was proud of her for saying something; she was right, Harry didn't like being the center of attention.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" Malfoy looked gleeful. Ginny went scarlet; Ron and Hermione fought their way through the crowd, their arms full of books.

"Oh, it's you," Ron said unpleasantly. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Malfoy retorted. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron turned as red as Ginny had and tipped his books into her cauldron too. Before he could jump on Malfoy, however, both Hermione and Harry grabbed the back of his jacket. Hermione was glad they had, too, because at that moment, Mr. Weasley had made his way over to them to see what was going on.

"Ron!" He said, now joined by Fred and George, "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." It was a voice that sounded similar to Malfoy's, but older and somehow more narcissistic.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley answered coldly.

 _So this is Malfoy's father!_

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached into Ginny's cauldron and pulled out a rather battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Hermione was a little surprised to see Mr. Weasley turn an even darker red than Ron and Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," his voice was like ice when he spoke. Lucius Malfoy's eyes turned to Hermione's parents and she bristled.

"Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower - "

But he couldn't finish; Mr. Weasley had launched himself at Mr. Malfoy and sent Ginny's cauldron flying; they both went tumbling into the bookshelf behind them. Too many spellbooks to count came falling down on top of the mens' heads as they grappled with each other; someone yelled, "Get him, Dad!" (it was either Fred or George, but Hermione couldn't tell in the chaos); Mrs. Weasley was screaming, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd moved out of the two mens' way, the assistant trying to break the fight up -

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up - "

It was Hagrid. He waded through the crowd and fallen books and separated Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy easily. Mr. Weasley's lip was bleeding and Mr. Malfoy had a black eye and was still holding Ginny's Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with what Hermione could only describe as disgust and anger in them.

"Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you - " he freed himself from Hagrid's grip and pulled his son along with him out of the store. Hermione was not sorry in the least to see them go.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," Hagrid said, setting Mr. Weasley down. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that - no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter - bad blood, that's what it is - come on now - let's get outta here."

When they left, they found Hermione's parents shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley in a towering rage.

"A _fine_ example to set for your children... _brawling_ in public... _what_ Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought - "

"He was pleased," Fred said. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the _Daily Prophet_ if he'd be able to work the fight into his report - said it was all publicity - "

It was rather quiet as the group left and made their ways back home. Hermione and her parents left the Leaky Cauldron to head through the Muggle streets and home while the Weasleys and Harry went to the fireside to travel back by Floo Powder. Hermione, Harry, and Ron said their goodbyes and agreed to meet back up on the Hogwarts Express on the first; all of them were excited for their second year and couldn't wait to see what was in store. As Hermione walked away with her parents, she sincerely hoped that Harry's travel back to Ron's would go over better than his arrival...


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: _The Hogwarts Express_  
Words: 910  
Total Words: 3,891

The last month of summer passed quite fast to Hermione and before she knew it, it was time to go to King's Cross and board the Hogwarts Express for her second year at Hogwarts! She spent the entire night before September 1st packing her trunk and making sure she had absolutely everything she needed and that they were all in the right spots, too.

When Hermione and her parents got to King's Cross and through the barrier, she said her goodbyes to her mom and dad before getting on the train and saving a compartment for Harry and Ron to join her in. She hadn't seen any of the Weasleys on the platform, so she assumed they were running late and that they would be joining her shortly. After a while, she did see some redheads get onto the platform, but no Ron or Harry.

"Is this seat taken?" It was Ginny, Ron's little sister. She sounded a bit quiet.

"No," Hermione answered. "I _was_ saving it for Ron and Harry, but they're not here..."

Ginny sat down across from Hermione; shortly, the two girls were joined by Neville.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" he asked as he sat down next to Hermione. "Everywhere else is full..."

"I don't know, I didn't even see them of the platform. Ginny, didn't they come with you to King's Cross?"

"Yeah, but I didn't see them come through the barrier. Mum and dad went through with me and they were going to be the last two, but they never got across." Ginny sounded more than a little worried.

"That's very odd," Hermione speculated aloud. "Harry said in his last letter to me that he was very much looking forward to his second year, and Ron was too. You don't think they're hurt, do you?"

"Nah, mum and dad probably found them and are bringing them to school. I doubt mum'll be happy about that, though."

Hermione, Ginny, and Neville discussed all the possibilities of where Ron and Harry were and what could have happened the entire train ride to Hogwarts, only pausing briefly when the witch with the sweets cart passed their compartment and offered them food. As soon as they arrived, Hermione and Ginny left Neville to find his toad while they went onto the platform to see if Harry and Ron had arrived; there was no sign of them, however. Hermione got into a carriage pulled by some invisible force while Ginny followed Hagrid (calling all the first years to the other side of the platform) to the boats that would bring her and the rest of her year across the lake to the castle.

The start-of-term feast was rather a blur for Hermione; she didn't see Harry or Ron at the Gryffindor table and, although she clapped loudly for Ginny when she too joined the Gryffindors, she didn't remember the rest. She did hear several people in other Houses talking about Harry and Ron flying a car to Hogwarts and getting expelled, but she hardly dared believe _that_.

After the feast, Hermione tracked Percy down to learn the Gryffindor password and then left to wait in the entrance hall for Harry and Ron, still hoping that they would turn up. When curfew approached, she had no choice but to head back up to the Fat Lady, where she ran into Harry and Ron.

" _There_ you are!" Hermione said as they came into view - they were staring at each other, clearly lost because they didn't know the new password. "Where have you _been_? The most _ridiculous_ rumors - someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying _car_ \- "

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry said. So they had flown to Hogwarts. Hermione absolutely could not believe her ears.

"You're not telling me you _did_ fly here?"

"Skip the lecture," Ron snapped, "and tell us the password."

"It's 'wattlebird,' but that's not the point - "

But at that moment, the portrait swung forward and there was an enormous roar that came from the common room. Apparently all of Gryffindor House was still awake to learn about Harry and Ron's fate. Arms reached out and dragged them inside while Hermione scrambled in after them.

"Brilliant!" Lee Jordan called happily. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years - "

At this, Hermione tuned out the rest of their supporters. She heartily disapproved of how they had arrived and wished that the others would stop praising Harry and Ron like they were heroes. They weren't setting a very good example for anyone, especially to Ginny, who seemed to idolize Harry especially. After what seemed like ages, Harry and Ron started trying to leave to go to bed. Hermione suspected they were just trying to get away from Percy, who was frowning and looked like he would like to do nothing better than to tell them off.

"Got to get upstairs - bit tired," Ron said as they made their way to the boys' dormitories.

"'Night," Harry called down to Hermione. She didn't answer, but frowned at them as well. Hermione decided to make her way to the girls' dormitories just moments after Harry and Ron had left. She was tired and didn't want to stay up too late and miss her classes the next day. She was still upset when she finally fell into a relatively restless sleep.


	3. Gilderoy Lockhart

Chapter 3: _Gilderoy Lockhart_  
Words: 3,664  
Total Words: 7,555

Hermione brought her copy of _Voyages with Vampires_ down to breakfast; she really wasn't in the mood to talk to either Harry or Ron. She was still annoyed that they had broken rules before term had even started, and worse than that, they were being celebrated for it by the Gryffindors. When she had gotten down to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, she propped the book up against her milk jug and ate her breakfast, stiffly giving Ron and Harry a "Morning" when they arrived.

"Mail's due any minute - I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot," Neville said when he made it to where the three friends were sitting. He was right; just a moment later, there was a great swooshing sound and hundreds of owls flooded the Great Hall to deliver packages and letters to the students. As soon as this happened, a feathery gray thing fell into Hermione's jug, spraying milk everywhere.

" _Errol_!" Ron exlaimed. He pulled the owl out of the milk; Errol looked quite tired and not very up to the delivery he had just made. There was also a red envelope clutched in his beak. "Oh, no - "

"It's all right, he's still alive," Hermione prodded the owl with the tip of her finger and saw him move slightly and breathe.

"It's not that, it's _that_ ," Ron said, pointing at the red envelope. Hermione didn't understand what he meant - it was just a letter, why was he so scared-looking?

"What's the matter?" Harry asked him.

"She's - she's sent me a Howler," Ron answered, not taking his eyes off the envelope.

"You'd better open it, Ron," Neville whispered. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and - it was horrible."

"What's a Howler?" Harry asked; Hermione was glad he did. She didn't like not being the one with all the answers. Ron didn't answer though; his attention was still on the Howler, which had now begun to smoke slightly.

"Open it," Neville said. "It'll all be over in a few minutes - "

Ron reached out, shaking slightly, and grabbed the envelope from Errol. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears, and a moment later Hermione's unasked question was answered: it sounded like the Howler exploded.

" - _STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THOUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE -_ "

It was Mrs. Weasley's voice, but Hermione had never heard it sound like that before. It was magically magnified and was so loud it shook dust off the ceiling. People all around the hall were turning around, trying to see who had gotten the Howler, but all that could be seen was Ron's red forehead, sinking below the table as he slunk down in his seat. Hermione wasn't surprised that his mother had sent him that, and she frankly felt Ron deserved it for what he had done.

" - _LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED -_ "

Hermione chanced a glance at Harry; he looked like he was trying to ignore the fact that a shouting letter had just yelled his name so loud that the silverware on the tables rattled slightly.

" - _ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME._ "

And then it was over. The letter dropped and curled into ashes and left a rather ringing silence in its wake. Eventually, the talk broke back out across the hall and people forgot that Ron Weasley had just received a Howler. Hermione closed _Voyages with Vampires_ and looked at Harry and Ron.

"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you - " she began, but Ron cut her off.

"Don't tell me I deserved it."

She fell silent as Professor McGonagall came down the table, handing out their schedules. Hermione saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first. She left the castle with Harry and Ron and was excited to see the rest of the class already waiting outside the greenhouses. Professor Sprout was nowhere to be seen at first. Soon she came hurrying along, Professor Lockhart right beside her. The difference between the two could not have been more striking - Professor Sprout was a tiny witch, usually covered in earth and wearing a hat on her flyaway hair; Professor Lockhart was wearing robes of turquoise and had his hair combed perfectly and his teeth flashing white as he talked.

"Oh, hello there!" Professor Lockhart said to the waiting class "Just showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels..."

Hermione didn't understand why Professor Sprout looked so sour; she was only getting help from one of the most accomplished wizard of the age - had she even read any of his books?

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" Professor Sprout called. The students immediately broke out in mutters; this was the first time they would have been in greenhouse three, as there were many more dangerous plants housed in there than the other greenhouses. Hermione and Ron were just walking in when Lockhart pulled Harry aside. Professor Sprout shot Lockhart a look, but he ignored it and said they would only be a minute.

 _I wonder what Professor Lockhart wants to talk to Harry about_ , Hermione thought as she and Ron proceeded to sit down on the benches in the greenhouse, saving a seat for Harry between them. There were earmuffs lined in front of them and they waited for a moment until Harry re-joined them.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of a Mandrake?" Professor Sprout asked the class. Hermione's hand hit the air first - this was an easy one.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Again, Hermione's hand was raised before the rest of the students had even considered the question.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Precisely. Take another ten points," Professor Sprout said. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

The Mandrakes to which Professor Sprout was referring were in front of them in pots, but all that could be seen was a tiny purplish plant sticking out of the dirt. They looked quite ordinary.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," Professor Sprout instructed. There was a huge scramble as everyone tried to grab a pair that wasn't the pink, fluffy ones. "When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are _completely_ covered. When it is safe to remove them I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs _on_."

Hermione put hers on hastily, glad that they cut off all noise. She didn't want to take any chances, even if they were working with younger Mandrakes. Professor Sprout grabbed one of the plants and pulled hard. Although Hermione expected what was going to come out, she was still a little surprised and clapped her hands over her earmuffs just to make sure they were fully covering her ears. A small, muddy-looking baby popped out of the earth instead of roots; the plant Professor Sprout had grabbed was growing right out of his head. He had green skin and, although nobody could hear it, was crying and screaming at the very top of his lungs. Hermione couldn't help but stare at it as Professor Sprout grabbed another pot full of dirt and reburied it until just the leaves were visible. She then gave the thumbs-up and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they _will_ knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it's time to pack up," Professor Sprout said. "Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething."

As she spoke, she slapped the spiky red plant that had been inching a feeler over her shoulder, making it withdraw. Harry, Ron, and Hermione then were joined by a rather curly-haired Hufflepuff that they had not spoken to before.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," the boy announced. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter... And you're Hermione Granger - always top in everything - and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?"

Hermione noticed that Ron didn't smile. With a grim sort of satisfaction, she hoped that it was the Howler and Mrs. Weasley's words that were still on his mind.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" Justin said as they filled their pot with dragon dung. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he just stayed cool and - zap - just _fantastic_. My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family..."

They didn't have much of a chance to talk after they had finished filling the pot with dragon dung compost. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of their original pots, but they didn't want to go back in either; they squirmed and wriggled and made a fuss as the students tried to get them to cooperate. Professor Sprout made it look much easier than it really was, and Hermione was rather glad when class was over and she, Ron, and Harry made their way back to the castle for Transifiguration.

Professor McGonagall's classes had never been easy, but after not being able to practice magic all summer, most of the class felt their first day back was even more difficult. She had set them the task of turning a beetle into a button, and Hermione was the only student that successfully managed to do so. Harry's beetle kept trying to escape him by scuttling across the desk, and with Ron's broken wand, it was basically impossible. Every time he tried to Transfigure his beetle, his wand let out sparks and smoke and he eventually crushed it and had to as Professor McGonagall for a new one.

Hermione found out she was hungrier than she thought when they made it to lunch and wasted no time piling her plate with food after showing Harry and Ron the small handful of coat buttons she had made in McGonagall's class.

"What've we got this afternoon?" Harry asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione answered at once. She had been looking forward to this class ever since they had met Lockhart in Flourish and Blotts.

" _Why_ have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?" Ron questioned her after grabbing her schedule. Hermione didn't answer but yanked it out of his hands, a blush rising in her face.

After they had finished lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ventured out into the courtyard to relax before their next lesson. Hermione immediately buried herself in _Voyages with Vampires_ again, mostly trying to ignore Harry and Ron going on about Quidditch.

"All right, Harry? I'm - I'm Colin Creevey," a small Gryffindor boy approached them. In his hand was a Muggle camera and he seemed quite anxious. "I'm in Gryffindor too. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?"

Hermione looked at Harry, wondering how he was going to handle this. He didn't like the spotlight and there was a slight pink tinge to his face now.

"A picture?"

"So I can prove I've met you. I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll _move_. It's _amazing_ here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you - maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

He spoke very fast and excitedly, and Hermione knew a few things at once: one, Ron knew nothing about using a camera so she would have to take the picture and two, Harry was probably not going to sign anything. He hated being in the spotlight. Before she could say anything, however, a voice that none of them wanted to hear came out of nowhere.

" _Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos_ , Potter?" Draco Malfoy said loudly. He was with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, and had a self-righteous smirk on his face. "Everyone line up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not. Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said, clenching his fists. His face was getting a bit red and Hermione hoped this wouldn't turn into a stupid fight. They both would get in trouble.

"You're just jealous," Colin interrupted. Hermione knew immediately that Harry wished he hadn't said anything from the look on his face.

" _Jealous_?" Malfoy said. Half of the courtyard was listening in now. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," this time it was Ron who spoke up. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and Hermione was beginning to consider trying to stop this inevitable fight from breaking out, her book still open on her lap.

"Be careful, Weasley. You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school. ' _If you put another toe out of line_ ' - "

Malfoy paused for some nearby Slytherins' laughter before continuing.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter. It'd be worth more than his family's whole house - "

Hermione snapped _Voyages with Vampires_ shut as Ron grabbed his wand, now being held together with Spellotape. "Look out!" she hissed.

"What's all this, what's all this?" It was Gilderoy Lockhart, striding across the courtyard towards the small knot of students gathered together. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

In all honesty, Hermione didn't think Harry's face could have gotten redder... but it had. _Poor Harry_...

"Shouldn't have asked!" Lockhart cried happily. "We meet again, Harry!"

He pinned Harry, his face still burning red, to his side.

"Come on then, Mr. Creevey. A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll _both_ sign it for you."

Although Hermione felt bad for Harry, she knew there was nothing she could do to help him and just watched as Colin took the photograph and the bell rang, signaling for afternoon classes.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart said to the crowd before steering Harry towards the castle and his classroom. Ron and Hermione followed behind, glad that it was all over. At least Malfoy couldn't taunt Harry in their next lesson. The two sat on either side of Harry and waited for the lesson to begin.

"You could've fried an egg on your face," Ron said. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up," Harry snapped.

After the rest of the class filed in and seated themselves, Lockhart picked up Neville's copy of _Travels with Trolls_ and addressed the students.

"Me," he said, pointing at his portrait on the back of the book. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly_ 's Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

Hermione was beaming at him, though she was one of just a small handful.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books - well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about - just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in - "

He handed out the test papers and returned to the front of the class.

"You have thirty minutes - start - _now_!"

Hermione flipped her paper over and began scribbling seconds later. There were fifty-four questions and they were all about the Professor himself. She was glad she had read the books a few times and had finished several minutes before the rest of the class.

"Tut, tut," Professor Lockhart said as he looked over the quizzes he collected. "Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in _Year with the Yeti_. And a few of you need to read _Wanderings with Werewolves_ more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

When Lockhart said Hermione's name, she gave a start. She had been listening with rapt attention and was not expecting him to say it.

"...but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact - full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised her hand, which was shaking slightly. She also felt the pinkness in her face.

"Excellent! Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so - to business - "

He bent down and reached behind his desk, pulling out a large cage with a cover on top of it. Hermione was quite intrigued; had he brought live creatures to class?

"Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm. I must ask you not to scream, it may provoke them."

Hermione was on the edge of her seat, anxious to see what he had brought to class. Professor Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes... _freshly caught Cornish Pixies_ ," he said grandly. Seamus Finnigan let out a snort of laughter.

"Yes?" Professor Lockhart smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not - they're not very - _dangerous_ , are they?"

"Don't be so sure!" Lockhart waved his finger. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were blue and about eight inches high and were squirming all around the cage, clearly excited that the cover had been taken off. They grabbed at the bars and were jabbering away as well as making faces at the students.

"Right, then. Let's see what you make of them!" Lockhart said as he opened the cage.

Chaos ensued. The tiny creatures shot in all different directions, not giving any of the students time to react. Two grabbed poor Neville by his ears and hoisted him up into the air and hung him on a chandelier; several others went right through the back window; some grabbed bottles and sprayed the class; they were all making a huge mess of things and most of the students were beneath their desks quickly, trying to take shelter from the madhouse that had been their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!" Lockhart yelled as he drew his wand. " _Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

Nothing happened except for a pixie grabbing his wand and throwing it out the broken window. The Professor gave up and scrambled underneath his desk as well, just barely missing being hit by Neville, who fell a second later. The bell rang and everyone dashed towards the door, anxious to get out of the classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were almost out of the door when Lockhart called out to them.

"Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage," he said as he ran into his office and closed the door behind him.

"Can you _believe_ him?" Ron said angrily as a pixie bit his ear.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," Hermione said as she froze a couple of pixies with a Freezing Charm. She was glad he had chosen them to do so. To her, it meant he trusted them and thought highly of them.

" _Hands-on_?" Harry snapped. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing - "

"Rubbish. You've read his books - look at all the amazing things he's done - "

"He _says_ he's done," Ron said. Hermione ignored him.


	4. Mudblood

Chapter 4: _Mudblood_  
Words: 2,520  
Total Words: 10,075

Hermione was excited for the weekend - she, Harry, and Ron had agreed to go visit Hagrid and take a break from lessons and homework to spend some time with him. While she was quite enjoying classes, Ron was not doing so well - his broken wand kept malfunctioning, even hitting poor Professor Flitwick during one Charms lesson and giving him a big, green boil right between his eyes.

On the day that they were supposed to go to Hagrid's hut, however, Harry was told he needed to be at Quidditch practice instead. Apparently Oliver Wood had booked the pitch and wanted to make up for losing the cup the previous year by practicing harder and longer. So this meant that Ron and Hermione breakfasted alone before making their way to the stands.

"They're not out, do you think it's over?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "I've never watched any of Harry's practices."

The sun was completely up in the sky as Harry and his team made their way onto the field.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Ron asked. Both he and Hermione were quite surprised to see them all still in their Quidditch robes.

"Haven't even started," Harry answered. He sounded rather gloomy. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."

Hermione and Ron watched as he mounted his broom and joined the rest of the Gryffindor team in the air. Hermione spotted Colin Creevey, madly clicking away on his camera, and was not surprised when Harry sped away from him. After a little while, however, something went wrong. There were green-and-silver clad figures coming onto the field now. Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

 _This can't be good_... Hermione thought to herself as she and Ron made their way to the two teams, now on the ground. It looked like the Slytherins were showing off their broomsticks, but Hermione didn't know why. Harry had the Nimbus Two Thousand, which, to her knowledge, was the best broom out there. As they got closer to the people gathered in the middle of the field, they saw Malfoy standing there. _But he's not on a Quidditch team!_

"What's happening? Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?" Ron glared at Malfoy.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought the team."

Hermione wished Ron had more tact; he was now staring, openmouthed, clearly in awe of the brooms the Slytherins were holding. Each one had _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_ in gold lettering on the handle.

"Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

While the Slytherins roared with laughter, Hermione became more frustrated with Malfoy's better-than-thou attitude.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent," she snapped, pleased at how Malfoy's smirk fell.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he retorted. Although Hermione didn't know what that meant, it was clearly a nasty name. All the Gryffindor team went into an uproar, and Ron reached into his robes for his broken wand.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron said; a bang came from the wrong end of his wand and seconds later, he was on his back in the grass. Hermione and Harry ran to his side.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" Hermione asked him, but one look at his face told her he was not. Instead of words coming out when Ron opened his mouth, he belched and a couple of slugs fell out onto his lap. Hermione felt a pang of embarrassment for Ron as the Slytherins doubled over in laughter and was thankful when the Gryffidor team gathered around him, cutting off their view of the ginger boy now burping up slugs with increasing frequency.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's," Harry said. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded as they grabbed Ron by the arms and pulled him up.

 _Well, we were going to visit anyway... maybe Hagrid can help him_ , Hermione thought to herself as Harry told Colin Creevey to stop trying to get a picture of Ron. Harry and Hermione helped Ron across the grounds and towards the gamekeeper's cabin.

"Nearly there, Ron. You'll be all right in a minute - almost there - " Hermione was breathing rather hard with the effort it took to support him. Before they reached the hut, however, the door opened and Gilderoy Lockhart exited.

"Quick, behind here," Harry said as he dragged Ron behind a bush. Hermione hesitated for a second before following; she liked Lockhart and wondered what he was doing at Hagrid's.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing! If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one - I'll sign one tonight and sent it over. Well, good-bye!" Lockhart called before heading back towards the castle.

 _Ah, so he was just offering Hagrid some help. I wonder what with? And which book he'll send?_

Once the Professor was out of sight, Harry went to knock on Hagrid's door, still supporting Ron with Hermione. When Hagrid finally appeared, he looked rather disgruntled, but his face brightened when he saw that it was the three friends.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me - come in, come in - thought you mighta been Professor Lockhart back again - "

Hermione and Harry helped Ron inside, Harry explaining to Hagrid what had happened on the Quidditch pitch. Hagrid didn't seem bothered and offered Ron a basin to catch the slugs in.

"Better out than in. Get 'em all up, Ron."

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," Hermione said. She had been wracking her brains the whole way to Hagrid's but hadn't thought of a countercurse or anti-jinx to help poor Ron out. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand - " she trailed off.

"What did Lockhart want with you?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well. Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lockhart was an amazingly accomplished wizard and it was also very unlike Hagrid to say anything bad about a professor.

"I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job - " she began.

"He was the _on'y_ man for the job," Hagrid interrupted. He offered them some fudge; Ron refused, but Harry and Hermione each took some. "An' I mean the _on'y_ one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen to take it on, see. They're startin' to think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me... who was he tryin' ter curse?" Hagrid nodded at Ron, who let out another belch and some more slugs.

"Malfoy called Hermione something - it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild," Harry answered immediately.

"It _was_ bad," Ron said, pale and sweaty and his voice rather quiet. "Malfoy called her 'Mudblood,' Hagrid - " he couldn't finish, as several more slugs came out of his mouth.

"He didn'!" Hagrid said, outraged.

"He did," Hermione said slowly. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course - "

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," Ron said in kind of a rush - it sounded like he was trying to say everything before the next wave of slugs came. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born - you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards - like Malfoy's family - who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood. I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Look at Neville Longbottom - he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."

Although the thought did comfort Hermione a little bit, she still felt hurt by Malfoy's words.

"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," Hagrid said. Hermione felt herself go red with pleasure and shyness at his praise. Before she could say anything, however, Ron spoke up again.

"It's a disgusting thing to call someone," he said, burping up a slug and tossing it in the bin. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out."

"Well, I don' blame yeh for tryin' ter curse him, Ron," Hagrid said, "bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."

Hermione silently agreed with Hagrid, though she didn't like seeing Ron so uncomfortable. Burping up slugs had to be a terrible experience.

"Harry," Hagrid said suddenly, making Hermione jump slightly, "gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?"

"I have _not_ been giving out signed photos. If Lockhart's still spreading that around - "

But he didn't finish; Hagrid was laughing.

"I'm on'y jokin'. I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn' need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."

"Bet he didn't like that," Harry said. Hermione heard the grin in his voice and frowned slightly. Professor Lockhart was an amazing man and had done a lot for the wizarding world. He had earned his fame.

"Don' think he did. An' then I told him I'd never read one o' his books an' he decided ter go. Treacle fudge, Ron?"

"No, thanks. Better not risk it." Hermione didn't blame Ron; the fudge had made her teeth stick together and he still looked rather weak and pale.

"Come an' see what I've bin growin'," Hagrid said after a pause. He lead them into his vegetable patch, which held the biggest pumpkin that Hermione had ever seen. She couldn't believe Hagrid was starting to get ready for Halloween so early - it wasn't until next month!

"Gettin' on well, aren't they? Fer the Halloween feast... should be big enough by then."

"What've you been feeding them?" Harry asked. Hagrid looked around before answering.

"Well, I've bin givin' them - you know - a bit o' help - "

"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" Hermione said, half grinning. Hagrid had done well, especially since he didn't have a full, working wand. He had been expelled in his third year but hadn't told any of them why... Hermione thought it was probably a sensitive spot, so she had never pried. "Well, you've done a good job on them."

"That's what yer little sister said," Hagrid said, looking at Ron.

 _Ginny? Good, I'm glad she met Hagrid. She could use someone friendly to have around for her first year..._ Hermione thought. She had noticed that Ginny had been rather quiet and pale lately, but nothing too out-of-the-ordinary.

"Met her jus' yesterday. Said she was jus' lookin' round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin' she might run inter someone else at my house." Hagrid now looked at Harry. "If yeh ask me, _she_ wouldn' say no ter a signed - "

"Oh, shut up," Harry said. Ron laughed and sprayed more slugs everywhere.

"Watch it!" Hagrid yelled as he pulled Ron away from his pumpkins. A little while later, the three of them decided to head back to the castle - Harry hadn't eaten yet and it was nearly lunchtime anyway. But as soon as they set foot in the entrance hall, they were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"There you are, Potter - Weasley," she said. "You will both do your detentions this evening."

Hermione had all but forgotten about the flying car incident. She still couldn't believe the two of them had had so much courage to fly a magical car to school. She thought it was a miracle that they hadn't gotten themselves expelled.

"What're we doing, Professor?" Ron asked.

" _You_ will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch. And no magic, Weasley - elbow grease. And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail."

"Oh n - Professor, can't I go and do the trophy room, too?" Harry asked. Hermione couldn't help but wonder why Harry would want to do that - Professor Lockhart was an amazing wizard! All the things he could share with Harry!

"Certainly not," Professor McGonagall answered sternly. "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, both of you."

Hermione followed the two boys to the Great Hall, silently thinking they got exactly what they deserved, especially for pulling such a dangerous and stupid stunt. They sat down and piled their plates with food, Harry and Ron each complaining about how they got the worse deal.

"Filch'll have me there all night," Ron lamented. "No magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I'm no good at Muggle cleaning."

"I'd swap anytime. I've had loads of practice with the Dursleys. Answering Lockhart's fan mail... he'll be a nightmare..."

Hermione didn't see what was so bad about Lockhart - she rather agreed that Ron would have the worse time. At least Harry could learn things from Lockhart and he wouldn't have to be with Filch all night. She didn't say anything, however; she still felt that they had gotten what they deserved for breaking the rules so badly and hurting the Whomping Willow. Hermione finished her lunch in silence and went back to the common room, running into Ginny on the way.

"Oh, hello, Ginny," she said. "Are you heading to the common room too?"

"Yeah," Ginny answered. She seemed a little pale and quiet, but not enough so that Hermione suspected anything. "I've got an essay for McGonagall to finish."

"Well, I've finished all my homework and Harry and Ron are in detention, do you want any company?"

"Sure. It's on turning matches into needles, and I just can't seem to get the right wand movement..."

Ginny and Hermione had reached the Fat Lady. Hermione gave the password and they climbed in, quickly claiming the squashy armchairs by the fire before anyone else did. The two girls spent the rest of the evening working on Ginny's essay and talking about Hogwarts before finally deciding to go to bed. Hermione wanted to wait up for Harry and Ron, but it was getting late and she wanted to be alert for her classes the next day. Besides, they would probably tell her about how awful their detentions were the next morning...


End file.
